


Date Night

by SealandRocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Nudity, bubble baths, cursing, victor is a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: When Viktor told Yuuri he wanted a date night, he did not expect it to end up this chaotic. Especially not 3 minutes after planning it.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated in over a year, shame on me! I hope this helps everyone forgive me! It's supposed to be comedy, but if I missed that mark please feel free to tell me! Now, enjoy these silly boys.

Well, Fuck. Viktor sincerely doubted he could ‘oops’ his way out of this one.

Not three feet away, flames as tall as the roof to the apartment licked their way up the walls. Viktor’s mind not-so-helpfully reminded him of the irony of the moment, considering that the half of the room that wasn’t choked with flame and smoke was filling steadily with water. Something within the heart of the vortex exploded, and Viktor turned away to shield himself from the shards of glass scattering across the room. The broken mirror was behind him, reminding Viktor viciously of the singed ends of hair, drying muddy paw-prints, candle wax, and craft-table-vomit amount of glitter covering his body. Not to mention he was naked. And in danger of ruining date night.

However, to explain Viktor’s current muddy, waxy, wet, burning, terrified state, he had to go back a few weeks. After all, there’s no way a story like this could happen in the course of five minutes, right?

Wrong. In fact, Viktor now had a set a record for the fastest date preparation gone wrong, as he had started all of this about three minutes ago.

Exactly 3.5 minutes prior to the swirling vortex of doom Viktor now lived in, he had texted Yuuri that he wanted to have a date night. Nothing fancy or expensive, just some time spent together after weeks of hard training. Most nights, Yuuri came home too exhausted to even cuddle properly, and on the nights that he could, Viktor was too sore to be close. Pair skating had a much more physical toll on his body than Viktor had expected, and for the first time in his life he was getting self-conscious about the greening bruises marring his ribs. He was fed up with all of it.

Yuuri obviously just as frustrated with the lack of relaxation, so Viktor decided to arrange something special. He told Yuuri that there was nothing that he needed to do to prepare, just to look forward to a relaxing evening. In return he got a smiling face, about three dozen hearts, and a text that spelled out Yuuri’s excitement. Viktor would never get over how this man could make his heart swell without even being in the room.

Viktor had wasted no time in preparations once he had gotten the approval. After all, a hasty reply meant that Yuuri was probably on his way home from the rink, and Viktor wanted everything perfect for when he arrived. In hindsight, a better idea would have been a romantic movie and an early bedtime, but noooo, Viktor had to be dramatic.

Nothing in the world was better than hot water hitting a porcelain tub after an exhausting day of skating. A bubble bath was the perfect solution, especially one that he got to share with his beloved Yuuri. It would be the perfect way to unwind and ease some of Yuuri’s homesickness at the same time, Viktor mused as he lit several candles all around the room. Just for extra assurance that this bath would be the best, he threw in a bath bomb he had been saving. There was a little too much glitter in the thing for Viktor’s taste, which was saying something, but the smell it brought to the room was simply intoxicating.

Humming the Eros theme from last season, Viktor did a little dance as he undressed, thinking about how surprised Yuuri would be. He would be waiting in the bathtub for his lover to return home, oozing the comfort and sex appeal combo he had learned Yuuri couldn’t resist. There was no doubt it would work like a charm.

He could already imagine Yuuri melting back against Viktor’s chest while he sat between his thighs, sighing happily like he had in the hot springs in Hasetsu. Maybe he would rest his head back against Viktor’s shoulder and allow him to nuzzle and kiss all over his neck. Maybe Yuuri’s fingers would find their way down the sides of Viktor’s thighs, touching with a confidence that had taken months for Yuuri develop and seconds to take Viktor apart. Then, maybe, he would allow Viktor to let his hands wander all over his chest and legs, gasping when Viktor got just a little too close to-

The firm shove against his leg snapped Viktor back into the moment. His cheeks heated as he realized that he was getting excited just thinking about Yuuri, but those thoughts quickly were shoved from his mind as 65 pounds of fluff and slobber leaped into the air towards the bathtub.

“Makka, no!” Viktor lunged to catch the dog mid-air but missed by a fraction of a second. Makkachin landed solidly in the bathtub, sending a wave of bubbles and glitter and hot water crashing over Viktor. He coughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes once it had passed, and was met with a happy, panting Makkachin in a now-empty bathtub.

“That bath was for me and Yuuri!” Viktor complained, standing and hoisting Makkachin out of the refilling bathtub. His spoiled puppy didn’t seem to notice that he was being reprimanded and licked at Viktor’s face while mud stained everything. The onslaught of tongue made Viktor stumble, falling backwards into the floor-length mirror on the wall. The cracking sound sent shivers down Viktor’s spine, and when he set Makkachin down and turned, the entire reflective surface had been cracked like an egg that got hit by a Russian figure skater.

Mumbling curses, Viktor started for the doorway to start cleaning up, when he noticed the true extent of Makkachin’s stunt. Several candles had been knocked over onto the sink, and one still had a wick burning. Breath catching, Viktor quickly picked up the glass candle holder, neglecting to notice the large pool of molten wax the flame had created inside. The wax splashed up the walls and onto Viktor’s bare hands, burning his fingers.

“Shit!” Viktor screamed, dropping the candle. As luck would have it, the candle fell into what was left of the bubble bath. He couldn’t have planned it better if he had done it on purpose. That should put out the flame because of the water, right?

Well, if Viktor had taken to reading the backs of bubble bath bottles like any sane person would when they forgot their phone in the bathroom, he would know that he was very much mistaken. For some reason that he would never really know, someone in a factory somewhere pitched the idea of flammable bubble bath, and the entire world was apparently revolutionized to accommodate it just so this one night could go absolutely ape-shit.

Flames roared out of the porcelain tub, licking the walls up to the ceiling. Viktor stumbled again, the heat charring the tips of his hair as he moved away. Below the wall of flames, the hot glass contacted the water and instantly shattered, blowing up like an extremely fancy grenade inside the small room. Viktor was showered with shards, but he didn’t feel any pain so he guessed none had punctured his skin.

Which pretty much brought everything back up to the present, not 3 minutes after everything started. Viktor wasn’t really sure what to do with a tornado of fire that was in his bathroom, especially not when he was naked and covered in more substances than he knew what to do with. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry long, because from outside the bathroom a familiar voice was echoing through the apartment.

“Viktor? Are you here?”

Crap! Viktor couldn’t let Yuuri see him like this! Hastily, he grabbed a towel from the floor, slapping it around his waist even though it was soaked through with water and already turning cold. He no sooner had it on then Yuuri was in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and jaw slack as he tried to take everything in.

The flames were dying down as they ate away the remainder of the bubble bath, and Viktor was able to get close enough to quickly shut off the water. Then, soaked and sparkling, he turned back to Yuuri confidently.

“Welcome home Yuuri, how was skating tonight?”

Three seconds of silence ticked by. Then, slowly, Yuuri started to laugh. It started as a huffing chuckle in his chest, but within the course of a few moments, Yuuri was clutching his stomach with one hand and the doorframe with the other, gasping for air inbetween bouts of laughs. Gradually, he got Viktor to start laughing too, and they couldn’t say anything for a long while.

Finally, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Yuuri smiled at his naked, soaked, dirtied boyfriend.

“Thank you, Viktor, this is exactly what I needed.”

Viktor was taken aback by that. Yuuri wasn’t mad that he had ruined date night? Did he accidentally make tonight better than it would have been originally? How could he have possibly done that? Before he could get too lost in those thoughts, Yuuri sloshed his way across the bathroom and pulled Viktor down into a loving kiss.

They had barely even had time to kiss each other these past months, so Viktor welcomed Yuuri’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and enjoying the sweet taste of his lips. Much too soon, Yuuri pulled away, tracing the glitter away from Viktor’s collar bone.

“I think we have to get you cleaned up. And the bathroom, too.”

Yuuri produced a dry towel from down the hall and gently dried Viktor off, then helped him clean the water and wax from the floor. Next, he sat Viktor down inside the tub and cleaned every square inch of his body. Usually Viktor wouldn’t like to be doted on, but Yuuri was smiling and laughing and clearly relaxing with every touch he was allowed to give, so he let it go for now.

Later, clean and dry and full of food, both men lay snuggled under their comforter, properly cuddling for the first time in weeks. Yuuri was laid on his back, his chest pressed under Viktor’s body, and lazily was trailing his fingers up and down his lover’s scalp.

“This was the perfect date night. Why haven’t we done this before?” Yuuri sighed out of the question reverently, already being tempted towards sleep. Viktor propped his head up on Yuuri’s sternum, gazing up at him sleepily.

“I’m afraid my body would not have been able to handle more bath-related date nights, if it went like this every time.” Viktor grinned at the laugh he managed to get from that.

Then, just before they had reached sleep, both men were reminded quite suddenly that neither had remembered to dry off the dog as Makkachin decided to join them.


End file.
